Halloween Wonderland
by Skalidra
Summary: Renji and Rukia drag Ichigo along to a Halloween party hosted by Urahara. Naturally, it's not exactly normal. Crossdressing, BDSM elements, lime. ShuuheixIchigo with suggested YoruichixUrahara, YumichikaxIshida and ByakuyaxRenji.


He supposed, on hindsight, that he really should have expected Renji and Rukia to pull something like this. But he had been utterly confused when they had, grinning like retards, ambushed him, dragged him into the bathroom, and proceeded to force him into this costume. Their reason? It was Halloween and Urahara was throwing a party. Cross dressing was required, or at least almost required given Urahara's not so subtle hints.

"There is no. Fucking. Way." he spat at them, defensively backed up against the bathroom wall. "I am not going anywhere in," he flushed, glancing down at the costume. "This." It was, sort of, an Alice in Wonderland dress. But given that this was Renji and Rukia, of course it wasn't normal. The blue dress was mid-thigh length and ballooned outwards, revealing far more then he'd ever be comfortable with. The apron had remained intact, tied almost painfully tight around his waist. Black stockings had been forced up his legs and then secured with black high heels. The top of the dress had a v-neck that dropped a few inches and absolutely ridiculous looking puffed sleeves that only barely covered his shoulders.

Rukia glared at him, hands on her hips. "You're going with us!" Easy for her to say, she was just dressed like a little kid.

He glared back, hands curling into fists. "No, I'm not. I am not leaving this room in this _thing_."

Renji grinned from behind her, arms crossed over the schoolgirl outfit that he somehow wasn't ashamed of. "Then we'll just have to drag you out won't we?"

Ichigo flushed again, his mind chose that moment to remind him that Rukia and Renji had changed while in their shinigami forms and he was still in his human body. And he had no clue where they'd hidden his badge and Kon. Without giving him time to think about it Renji jumped forward with shunpo and wound arms around his waist and chest before grinning into his shocked face and shunpoing out of the bathroom, through his room, and out the open window. Ichigo stiffened and froze in his arms, his eyes snapped shut when wind rushed into them from the speed they were traveling. Seconds later, thankfully, the journey was over.

He jerked away from Renji, stumbling slightly because of the heels. "Fuck! _Renji!_" He glared at the smug looking older man, brown eyes narrowed. "Don't you _ever _do that to me again!" Rukia appeared a few feet away, firmly taking his arm and dragging him towards the small shop that housed Urahara. He struggled against her, cursing under his breath and glaring. Renji swept up beside him and grabbed his other arm, he never had a chance.

The door opened at Rukia's knock, Urahara's face hidden by a fan. It looked like he'd actually physically changed into a female gigai, which was really creepy in the low cut tank top and jeans he/she wore. "Ah, Rukia-chan, Abarai-kun, Kurosaki! Please, come in, there are already other people here!" He stepped aside, clicking the fan shut and smirked, watching them drag Ichigo inside. He clicked the door shut behind them, Renji and Rukia released him.

Ichigo, at this point, realized it'd be futile to try and escape, he didn't want to know what they'd resort to under the pretense of 'keeping him here'. He crossed his arms and shot glares at the both of them, sulking. "You _die _as soon as I get the fuck out of here."

"Second door on the left!" Urahara called after them, Ichigo silently and reluctantly followed the two devils farther into the house.

There was music pulsing from behind the door, Ichigo winced slightly. They opened it and grabbed him, dragging him through after them. His panicked eyes caught sight of Yumichika, a bright red Ishida, Ikkaku, Kira and Matsumoto. His eyes widened to saucers at the figure sitting on the couch, Renji froze. Byakuya, legs crossed, looking completely and absolutely like some high-class woman in a silky black dress. Ichigo suddenly switched to a grin before he pulled his wrist from Rukia's grip and shoved Renji forward, hard. He stumbled and fell forward, Byakuya's eyes turned upwards and narrowed. Renji flushed and stammered, Ichigo didn't pay attention to whatever he was saying.

He stalked around the edge of the room, avoiding the other people, and made his way over to the refrigerator he'd spotted on the opposite side, opening it. Beer, thank god. He snagged one and turned to leave, it was pulled from his hand by a larger one.

"Thought you weren't of legal age yet?"

Ichigo blinked, he was face to face with Hisagi Shuuhei. The older man was dressed in a black tank top with a skull in the middle and a knee length skirt. Bunches of wristbands and rings adorned his arms and intricate silver and ruby red earrings hung from his ears. He'd gotten off easy. Ichigo grunted slightly and turned to grab another one. "Fuck being legal or not. I'm not going through this 'party' without alcohol."

Shuuhei chuckled, stepping back. "You were forced here then? The little Kuchiki can be quite an evil person at times. Notice Byakuya." He extended the hand that wasn't holding the beer towards an empty couch in the corner of the room, a clear invitation.

Ichigo nodded in acceptance and let Shuuhei shepherd him towards the couch. "Yeah, they ambushed me." Shuuhei smirked slightly and sat down beside him, sprawling across his half of the couch. His dark eyes were attentive and serious, although amused, willing to listen. "It's nothing." Ichigo said softly, letting his eyes roam the room. "Not the first time I've been dragged along to a party."

Shuuhei made a soft sound of sympathy, raising the beer to his lips. "May I ask what you planned to do this Halloween if left to your own devices?" Ichigo's eyes turned to him, pinning him with a look. "If it's not private of course."

"No, no. Not private. I was just going to relax, do some homework, there hasn't been much free time lately." Shuuhei winced slightly, clasping his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I understand. Well then, relax." Shuuhei grinned slightly, eyes alight with amusement. "I'll keep the perverts away from you."

Ichigo snorted, leaning back against the couch and tilting his head back. "And you're not one?" His brown eyes flickered to the tattoo on Shuuhei's cheek, then up to the older man's eyes.

"Not what it stands for." Shuuhei said, chuckling slightly between words. "I imagine you've had some experience with that."

Ichigo returned the grin, even laughing slightly. "Yeah, plenty of experience."

The night wore on, things steadily shifted towards the more sexual side of things. Urahara had briefly shown up before a smirking Yoruichi had dragged him from the room, though he'd yelled that there were plenty of rooms available just down the hall. Shuuhei, true to his word, had fended off a drunk Rukia and an Ishida who'd had a very odd expression on his face.

Rukia had passed out on one of the couches, which was lucky for Renji. Byakuya had moved about half way through the party when Renji had made some dumb comment. Byakuya had slammed him against the wall with one hand before dragging him from the room. Yumichika had disappeared with Ishida and Matsumoto was giggling over the passed out Rukia. Ikkaku was still at the table, flushed and loudly proclaiming something that Ichigo couldn't understand, beer bottles littered the area around him.

Shuuhei's arm was curled around his shoulders, lightly kneading his left shoulder with strong fingers. His head was across the older man's chest, his hands lying loosely on his lap. The beer had made him distinctly light headed, though he hadn't had near the quantity the others had. Except Shuuhei, he had somehow managed to only be on his second bottle this late at night.

Maybe it was the beer talking, but the warmth emanating from the older man was almost tangible, comforting and comfortable. He pressed closer and sighed, closing his eyes. He no longer cared that he was in this stupid dress, or that he hadn't come to this party by choice. Shuuhei's right hand came around, lightly sliding around his throat to stroke and knead the back of his neck. Ichigo groaned slightly, bowing his head to allow better access.

"Mmm…" he said tiredly. "Feels good."

Shuuhei sighed slightly, his hand twisted in orange hair and pulled Ichigo's head back. Ichigo opened his eyes, a blue so dark it was almost black looked back at him. "Ichigo…" The teenager's breath caught, something about Shuuhei's tone making him shudder and swallow in anticipation of… something. He knew what a second later when Shuuhei leaned forward and sealed warm lips over his own, cupping the back of his neck almost tenderly.

Ichigo froze for a long second before melting, his hand slid up Shuuhei's chest and gripped a fistful of the older man's black shirt. "Shuuhei." he quietly moaned, pressing closer to the older man and meeting the kiss with his own strength.

"_King, you're drunk." _Fuck, not now. He knew he was drunk, that didn't mean he didn't know what he wanted. _"I don't give a fuck if you waste this on some loser, but I don't want you getting all depressed on me tomorrow." _Ichigo gasped when what felt like fire rushed through his veins, clearing the haze of the alcohol from his mind in a single flash. _"Now make your fucking decision, asshole."_

Shuuhei pulled back, his dark eyes held clear lust and regret. "Ichigo I can't… You're drunk, I won't take advantage of you like this."

Ichigo's hand tightened and he considered Shuuhei, eyes narrowed and breath coming in pants. Did he really want to give his virginity to this man, a person he didn't really know, but at least showed enough morals to not take advantage of him? He sucked in a breath before tightening his grip on Shuuhei. "I'm not drunk." he stated, eyes narrowed. "And I know what I want." He pulled Shuuhei forward and leaned forward himself, joining their lips together again.

Shuuhei let the kiss finish before pulling Ichigo back, their faces only inches apart. "Are you sure?" he said roughly, dark blue eyes staring into his brown, narrowed and searching.

Ichigo swallowed before leaning his head back and closing his eyes, arching and exposing his throat to Shuuhei. "I'm sure." he said quietly, his pulse fluttering wildly with anticipation and excitement. He could hear the hollow purr when Shuuhei leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the center of his throat, acknowledging his submission and his trust.

"Alright." Teeth attached to the side of his neck, rolling the skin between them and leaving what was sure to be a dark bruise the next day. "Come with me." he whispered against the tender skin, gently pulling Ichigo to standing with him.

Ikkaku seemed to take no notice of their travel out the door, Matsumoto looked up and gave them a knowing grin, winking at Ichigo. He flushed and looked away, suddenly very conscious of Shuuhei's arm around his waist. The older man guided him down the hall, stopping and listening at the first three doors before moving on. He finally opened the fourth door, slipping inside and pulling Ichigo with him. Ichigo gasped when Shuuhei forcefully pushed him back against the wall, shutting the door behind them. Teeth and tongue attacked his neck, making him squirm and moan against the wall, hands clutching at Shuuhei's shirt.

Shuuhei was panting against his throat, hands pressing hard against his shoulders. "How do you want to do this?" he asked, voice deep and husky.

Ichigo flushed, embarrassed. "I'm not… I don't have any…"

Shuuhei pulled him from the wall, guiding him towards the bed. "I get it, relax." he said, pulling them both down to the bed and kneeling above Ichigo. He idly removed the bangles from his wrists and the rings from his fingers, Ichigo raised hands and pulled out the earrings. They were carelessly discarded, Shuuhei cupped Ichigo's cheeks in his hands. "Gentle?"

"No." Ichigo answered instantly, he felt warm approval from Shirosaki. "I don't need to be treated like that, and it's not what I want."

Shuuhei nodded, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. "Good, that's not what I want either at the moment." His eyes hardened slightly, he was released. "Now roll over so I can get this off of you."

Ichigo shivered, his excitement flared at the command. He obeyed, turning over to allow Shuuhei access to the ties of the apron and the zipper to the dress. Deft hands undid the ties, pulling the apron from beneath him and discarding it. The zipper on his back was pulled down and cool hands met the heated skin of his back, drawing a hiss from him at the difference in temperature. He shuddered, hands sliding up to rest above his head.

Shuuhei's breath played across the back of his neck before moving down, his hands slid sensually down Ichigo's hips and legs, hooking on the stockings and pulling them down to pool around his ankles. He undid the black heels and threw them to the side, discarding the stockings as well. Ichigo shuddered when the hands slid back up his thighs, sliding beneath the dress. A sudden gasp escaped him when Shuuhei suddenly pulled his hips up and back to meet the older man's. He straightened himself, looping arms around Shuuhei's neck and turning his head sideways across the vice-captain's shoulder, nose buried against his throat. Shuuhei's hands slid up, dragging the dress with them, Ichigo reluctantly disconnected himself to allow the dress to pass over his arms.

Shuuhei threw the dress to the side and pressed Ichigo back down, teeth biting into the back of his neck. "Turn over." he murmured, releasing the younger man. Ichigo obeyed, looking up at the older man. Shuuhei leaned back, dark blue eyes sweeping over the younger man's nearly naked body before returning to his face. "Go ahead."

"_I'll admit King, you picked a damn kinky one."_

Ichigo ignored the hollow's comment, he slowly pushed himself up, shifting to kneel between Shuuhei's legs. His hands were hesitant at first, slowly sliding up the black shirt and moving to pull it off. Shuuhei obligingly shifted his arms up to allow the movement.

"_Fuck King, **do **something. Go!"_

Ichigo felt Shirosaki move him forward, head buried into Shuuhei's throat and one hand sliding to cup the back of his neck. He took it from there after a slight hesitation, lightly licking and sucking at the skin in front of him, slowly moving down the toned chest in front of him. He traced the muscles with his tongue, losing himself in the distinct taste of Shuuhei mixed with sweat. Ichigo, guided by impulse and instinct, moved to suck at Shuuhei's left nipple. The older man sucked in a breath, left hand shooting up to bury itself in his orange hair and pull, hard. Ichigo arched when mixed pleasure and pain snapped through him, letting out a sharp cry of pleasure. His right hand clutched at Shuuhei's shoulder, the fingers still curled tight in his hair sending lingering shocks of pleasure through his system.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, Shuuhei's were wide and surprised. Ichigo swallowed, harshly panting. "Fuck…" he hissed, his voice had darkened with lust. Shuuhei pulled him close, kissing him passionately before roughly jerking his head back to bare his throat. Ichigo moaned, shuddering and clutching at Shuuhei's shoulders almost hard enough to bruise. Shuuhei bit into his neck, he felt drops of blood trickle down his skin before being licked up by the older man. Hot damn, this is not at all what he'd expected of the serious vice-captain. He'd suspected kinkiness due to the tattoo on the other man's face, but not this… Violence. Not this near animal instinct and submission/domination game. Of course, half of him was completely enthralled, loving the force that was just shy of painful and the way Shuuhei was clearly stating his dominance. The other half was nervous, but willing to try it so long as things didn't get too out of hand.

Sharp teeth nipped at his throat, marking, claiming. He let out a slight whine, sucking in a breath. Shuuhei chuckled, pressing a kiss to his abused neck. "Someday I'd like to show you what it feels like in your shinigami form, reiatsu adds a whole new level to this stuff. But for now let's stick with this, you aren't ready for that."

On one hand, he really liked the 'someday', implying Shuuhei wasn't just interested in a one night stand. On the other, Shuuhei was also saying he wasn't strong enough, and that ticked him off a little. The hollow growled and Ichigo moved without thinking. His hand shot up to grip Shuuhei's throat, ripping him away from his neck and slamming him back against the bed, straddling the older man. White fingers curled into his mind, telling him what to say, prodding and twisting. "Look." he snarled, meeting Shuuhei's nervous and surprised eyes. There wasn't real fear, they both knew it wouldn't be hard for Shuuhei to subdue him while he was in his human body. "I recognize that you're the dominant, always knew that. But I'm stronger then you know, so don't treat me like I'm a child or I need to be protected. If I can handle nearly getting sliced in half I can handle a little rough play."

Shuuhei tilted his head back a little, a gentle hand touched the teenager's bare thigh. "No offense Ichigo, but that's not exactly the same thing." In a move so sudden and fast that he didn't see it, he was suddenly on his back, their positions reversed. Shuuhei's hand was tight on his throat, the other primed for a blow. Ichigo stiffened, hands clenching and body taut. "There's a lot of difference between being beaten down with fists and sword. You know that there will always be pain in that, there will always be a winner and a loser, and there will never be trust in a real battle." The grip on his throat loosened to gently caress his skin, the fist lowered and smoothed over his chest. "But it's not that similar to this. This is submission, not opposition. There's fighting, there's some pain, but nothing big." He leaned down, speaking directly into his ear. "There's a big difference between fighting, and violent play. In this, even if you oppose me and make me work for it, in the end, you have to trust me not to really hurt you. The dominant will always have the ability to badly hurt the other, kill them even."

Ichigo shuddered, and Shuuhei drew back, meeting his eyes. "I know you can handle pain, otherwise I wouldn't do this with you. I know that I don't need to protect you, but you _are _still very young. I know that you can handle most of what I can give, but I don't think you'd trust me enough to let me do them." He gave a slight smile, stroking over his chin. "For example, if you knew I wouldn't hurt you, would you let me tie you up? Would you let me put you in a state that's totally dependent on me, that puts you totally at my mercy?"

Ichigo's breath caught and his eyes widened before he shuddered again, beating down the fear that leaped to life. "No, I couldn't do that."

"That's what this kind of play is about. The sub has to trust the dom not to hurt them, and not to take advantage of their position." He leaned down and joined their lips, immediately pushing his tongue deep into the younger man's mouth and cupping his jaw with both hands. Ichigo gave a deep moan, pulling his hands up to grip Shuuhei's shoulders. It wasn't vicious, or demanding, but nevertheless it seemed forceful and overwhelming. He suddenly realized that Shuuhei had skill that he might never have, or at least had the experience to know exactly what would work. They parted and Ichigo stared with surprised eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Oh." he said softly, and Shuuhei gave a light grin.

"Trust me to know what you can and can't handle, alright?" Ichigo nodded, giving a slight smile in return. Till it turned into a daring grin, hands tightening on the firm biceps.

"Well, then it looks like Alice," he glanced meaningfully at the forgotten costume, "has fallen down into Wonderland." He gave a little smile and spread his legs a bit. "Show me around?"

Shuuhei leaned down, embroiling him in another deep kiss. "Sure thing."


End file.
